The Hollow Anbu
by VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki
Summary: Sarutobi dies sealing the Kyubii into Naruto's sisters, because of this he grows up feeling unwanted and his training is neglected.Then one day Naruto finds the hogyoku and gains all of the powers of Sosuke Aizen and uses it to kick ass. ON HIATUS due to writers block
1. Prologue: October 10th

The Hollow Anbu 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto they belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto

Okay, before I start you need to know

-Naruto, Naruko, and Natsumi are triplets with Naruto being the oldest followed by Naruko

**Bijuu/Summons/inner Hollow speech – "hello King"**

_**Bijuu/Summons/Inner Hollow thoughts- 'What an idiot'  
><strong>_  
><em><span>Jutsushinigami/Hollow technique_ –"_Getsuga Tensho!," "Rasengan!," "Cero!"_

Prologue: October 10th

It was an incredibly loud in the konoha hospital you could hear doctors and nurses talking and doors slammed open but above all of this one could hear the sound of one Kushina Uzumaki, who was currently screaming at the top of her lungs. "Damn you Minato! I'm going to rip your balls out through your **!" She yelled at her husband, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage who was currently flinching in the corner flinching in the corner, as the nurse was trying to tell Kushina to calm down.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'm giving birth to triplets and you want me to calm down?" She yelled. "Kushina please try to relax," Minato said "it will be over soon." "I can see a head Kushina-san one more push and the first baby will be out" the nurse said. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kushina screamed as the baby came out. The nurse cut the umbilical cord and handed the child to Kushina "it's a boy, what will you name him? "Kushina held him gently "Naruto," she said "Naruto Namikaze." She then cried out in pain as the next child came "congratulations it's a girl" the nurse said "Naruko." Kushina said as she held her daughter she didn't even scream when the third child came. "Natsumi" she said as she held her other daughter next to her other children. "Minato come see our children" she said. Minato came over but just as he was about to pick them up a chunin burst through the door.

"Yondaime-sama the Kyubii is attacking!" the man yelled. "what!" Minato yelled. "Stay here with Kushina, and give her a sedative" he ordered as he used _Hiraishin _to flash to the battlefield.

XXXXX

When Minato arrived at the battlefield it was total chaos. There were uprooted trees and fires and dead bodies everywhere, and in the middle of it all, was the Kyubii. Its red-orange coat glistening under the moon and its fangs and claws died red. Minato did some hand signs _"Summoning jutsu"_ a puff of smoke appeared and out of it stepped an enormous red toad with tanto at its side. **"What do you want now Jiraiya?" the toad asked "sorry Gamabunta, but I'm not Jiraiya."**

**"Oh, Minato, what can I do for y…"** He cut himself off as he saw Kyubii **"OH yeah you need help"** "Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious 'Bunta, anyway lets kick his **."**Very well."** Gamabunta then jumped high in the air _"Water Bullets"_ he shouted as he fired his attack. The bullets hit the Kyubii and soaked his fur which only made him more agitated. **"Rahhhhhhhhh! I'll tear you apart for that you disgusting toad."**

"'Bunta, I need you to hold him off the only way to beat him is to use Shiki Fuin" Minato said. **"Minato are you sure?"** "Yes it's the only way" "Very well then I'll hold him off while you prepare the seal." "Right" Minato said as he flashed back to the hospital.

"Sorry Kushina-chan" he said as he took two of his children from her sleeping form, before flashing back to the battlefield.

Little did he know that he took his daughters and that Naruto got left behind.

XXXX

As Minato arrived at the battlefield again he saw the retired Sandaime Hogake Hiruzen Sarutobi helping the wounded get to safety. "Minato," he said "shouldn't you be trying to stop the beast?" he asked.

"I am," Minato replied as he held up his children "I'm going to use the Shiki Fuin to seal him in my children." "Minato you can't be serious", "Oh but I am Sarutobi, and the Shiki Fuin is the only way to stop him." "Then let me do the sealing Minato," Sarutobi said "No Sarutobi, I'm Hokage now, and as such it's my duty to protect the citizens of Konoha with my life if need be" Minato said as he turned to go do the sealing. As he turned away he felt something hit his head before he fell to the ground nut was caught before he could. "I'm sorry Minato," Sarutobi said as he took the girls, "But you're too young to die yet."

Sarutobi then approached the Kyubii. **"What's this? You're only sending one man? and not only that but an old man? Ha! Come here old man I'll make your death quick."  
><strong>  
>"I don't think so Kyubii!" Sarutobi said as he did the required hand seals "Shiki Fuin!" He shouted as the ghostly image of the Shinigami appeared behind him <span><strong>"Who has summoned me?"<strong> "I have Shinigami-sama. I would like to sacrifice my soul in order to seal the Kyubii into these children" **"Are you sure you want to do this?" **"Yes I am sure." **"Very well then."** The Shinigami said as he reached forward and ripped Sarutobi's soul out of his body before looking at the Kyubii and grabbing his soul. **"What? No! I will not be defeated I am the mightiest of all Bijuu, the King of hell a true." "Pain in the **, yes we get it already."** The Shinigami said before sealing Kyubii soul into Naruko and Natsumi and disappearing. All the shinobi just stared at the spot where the Kyubii had been for a minute or so before leaving to collect the dead.

XXXX

The first thing that Minato saw when he opened his eyes was the face of his student Kakashi. "Minato-Sensei are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine, what happened?" "Sarutobi-sama sealed the Kyubii into your daughters." "Damn you Sarutobi!I was supposed to be the one to doo the sealing." "Minato-Sensei?" Kakashi asked "I'm Fine Kakashi just take me to my daughters."

"Very well Sensei." Kakashi said as he led him to his daughters. "Naruko, Natsumi, you are both destined for greatness, I can feel it." He said as he carried them back to Konoha.

XXXX

And that's a wrap on my story. Please let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Hōgyoku

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto they belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto will try to emulate Aizen, he idolizes him

For hollow powers Naruto will get cero, hierro, bala, gran rey cero, pequensa, cero oscuros, and ulquiorra's Lanza de relampago

Naruto will know Shunpo and Kido

-Naruto, Naruko, and Natsumi are triplets with Naruto being the oldest followed by Naruko

**Bijuu/Summons/inner Hollow /Hōgyoku speech****– ****"hello King"**

_**Bijuu/Summons/Inner Hollow/Hōgyoku thoughts- 'What an idiot'**_

_Jutsu/shinigami/Hollow technique__ –"__Getsuga Tensho!," "Rasengan!," "Cero!"_

Before we start give credit where credit is due, My Beta is child-of-the-sea-101

**The Hollow Anbu**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Hōgyoku**

Time Skip 7 years

Minato sighed as he watched his daughters spar; it seemed like only yesterday that Kushina had chewed him out for what had happened.

XXXXFlashback 7 yearsXXXX

Minato carried his daughters back to Konoha with Kakashi accompanying him "What will happen now sensei?" Kakashi asked. "Well Kakashi, I'm going to tell the village how Sarutobi died, and how Kyubii is sealed inside my daughters." "You know they won't like that sensei." "I know Kakashi, I know." "Speaking of which sensei, what do you think Kushina will do to you when she finds out about what happened?" Kakashi asked. Minato visibly paled at this "oh shit!" he said before flashing away to his wife so that she wouldn't be pissed at him for not telling her first.

Kakashi just shook his head "you will be missed sensei" he said before disappearing in a leaf _shunshin._

XXXX

When Minato arrived in the hospital room he was welcomed by the site of Naruto wailing in his cradle and Kushina panicking hysterically. "Minato Help! Naruko and Natsumi are missing!" She shrieked at him.

"It's ok Kushina, they're right here."

"My babies!" Kushina cried as she ran over to Minato and took the girls from him. She started rocking them against her chest "Oh god, I was so worried and . . . . Minato," Kushina said as she took a closer look at her daughters "Yes Kushina?" Minato asked. "Why do my baby girls have whisker marks" she asked in a threatening voice. "Ah well, you see the Kyubii attacked and the Sandaime defeated it by sealing him into Naruko and Natsumi." "He what?" she yelled "and you let him do it?" she shouted at him before placing the girls down. "Now, now Kushina, don't be hasty." Minato said as she cracked her knuckles and an aura of death surrounded her. "Minato," she said, her voice low and dangerous "You had better start running and you sure as hell better hope that I don't catch you" she said as Minato ran out of the room with Kushina chasing him all over Konoha for the next two hours before finally catching up to him "N-now, now, K-K-Kushina no need f-for violence." He said in fear as her eyes had flames in them and she was just oozing bloodlust. "Of course not Minato." She said in a sickly sweet tone of voice, before kicking him in the groin as hard as she could before proceeding to beat the living daylights out of him. The screams of the Yondaime could be heard echoing around Konoha all night long.

XXXX

Minato shuddered at the memory, the beating that Kushina had given him had made the one Tsunade gave Jiraiya when she found him peaking on her look like a love tap. Minato frowned as he watched Naruto watching from the window looking depressed. He sighed it had truly hurt him that he had to forgo his training but his sisters needed it more than he did.

XXXX

Naruto watched his sisters for another minute before turning back to his book on quantum physics; even at this age it was clear that he was a genius. He heard the door open and closed his book 'Maybe now I can finally convince Tou-san and Kaa-san to train me' he thought as he headed down the stairs wincing each step. You see when the Yondaime announced that his daughters were Jinchuriki, many of the civilians wanted them to be killed, but the Hokage forbid it and passed a law stating that if they were attacked then the attackers would be sentenced to prison for ten years many of the civilians and quite a few ninja were angry at this but they soon found a loophole. While the hokage said that they couldn't touch his daughters he never said anything about Naruto and as such every time he left his house he was beaten and abused by ninjas and civilians and as such he felt that he needed more training than his sisters, but he was always denied, this has caused Naruto to not only hate Konoha, but his family as well.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, can you please train me?" he asked hopefully as he saw his family enter the room. "Sorry Naruto," Kushina said as she saw him "But we have to take your sisters to a to Tsunade and Jiraiya for extra training" "oh," Naruto said "ok, i-I'm gonna' go for a walk then" he shouted as he ran out the door with tears streaming down his face. "Ok," Kushina said nonchalantly as she watched him go "C'mon girls let's go" she said as they left the house.

XXXX

Naruto was currently in the forbidden forest crying "Why don't they love me?" he cried out in anguish, as he was running along. "Why, why are they so much better than me?" he sobbed. Then the answer came to him, 'Power, they are loved because they have Kyubii power. If I had more power than they would all love me as well' he thought. So deep was he in thought that he didn't notice the hole in the ground until he fell down it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he fell down a good fifteen feet. He hit the ground and blacked out.

XX3 hours laterXX

"Uggh" Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened?" he asked. It was then that he noticed that he was in a cave and that there was a blue-violet glow coming from a pedestal in the center of the cave. Naruto cautiously approached the pedestal and saw that the glow was coming from a small orb. "What is that?" he asked to himself. **"I am the Hōgyoku, child" **"The Hōgyoku?""**Yes now tell me do you desire power," **it asked, **"You are the second person to find me here, I have been here for the past five thousand years and even then that one wasn't worthy of wielding me, so tell me, do you desire power, Enough power to become a god?" **The Hōgyoku asked

'power to become a god? With that power I could leave this place and finally be respected' he thought "You could give me this power?" he asked. **"IT would take time, but yes, I can make you a god."** "Very well, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked. **"Simply pick me up and swallow me."** The Hōgyoku said "swallow you?" Naruto asked incredulously. **"Yes swallow me, once that is done I can give you the powers that my last wielder had before he merged with me, it will take eight years before I can start your evolution into a god. Remember to brace yourself, you will feel pain like nothing you've ever experienced before.** Naruto then picked it up and swallowed it before collapsing to the ground. His chest felt heavy and it was hard to breathe he then felt his blood boiling in his veins and his internal organs started to liquefy. He screamed in pain before finally passing out.

XXXXXX

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, but I write at my own pace so please don't complain the chapters will get longer.

Check my my profile for a poll I'm holding, I've decided to make Naruto become an espada, then die and return to the elemental continent the choices are Szayel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

I have decided that Naruto like Aizen will become a traitor he will also have killed most of the Akatsuki and the ones he didn't kill he turned into reincarnations of espada

Deidara – Grimmjow

Itachi – Ulquiorra

Kisame – Yammy

Orochimaru – Szayel

Hidan – Nnorita

Sasori – Aaroniero Arruruerie


	3. Chapter 3: The Academy Years

I do not own Bleach or Naruto they belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto

I made the academy in my story only last 3 years because it fit better with my timeline

**Chapter 3 The academy Years**

_X In Naruto's Mindscape X_

Naruto groaned as he rolled on the ground, not wanting to get up the sand felt so soft and. . . . 'Wait sand? Since when did Konoha have sand?' he thought. He quickly leapt to his feet alert and ready for anything. He looked around and saw that he was in a desert of white sand as far as the eye could see and off in the distance he could just make out the shape of a palace of some kind.

"Are you impressed?" Naruto heard a man ask in a deep and soothing tone.

Turning around, Naruto saw a man in long white robes secured with a purple sash. The man had brown eyes and slicked back brown hair with a stray bang hanging over his forehead. "Who are you?" He asked. "And where are we?"

"I am the Hōgyoku," the man said, "as for where we are, well, we are in the land of Hueco Mundo and that is the palce of Las Noches off in the distance, but more specifically, we are in your mindscape." The Hōgyoku said.

"Mindscape? What's that? Why does it look like this? And why do you look like that?" He asked.

"Your mindscape is a physical manifestation of your soul, before it was just a blank slate, but upon swallowing me it changed to look like my last place of residence." The Hōgyoku said. "And the reason I look like this is because this was the form of my previous wielder, Aizen Sosuke."

"Ok, so if this is my soul then why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You are here because you passed out after you swallowed me" the Hōgyoku replied. " But now is not the time for questions, I'm going to give you Aizen's powers however, they would be useless to you since I can't teach you about them so I will also give you his memories." As soon as the Hōgyoku said this he leaned forward and tapped Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto grunted in pain as his mind was flooded by foreign memories.

'A white throne room filled with arancars,'

'Stabbing Momo Hinamori through the chest,'

'The closing shadows as Kurosaki killed him with Mugetsu.'

Naruto screamed in pain as he opened his eyes, he lay there on the ground, panting, looking around he saw a katana with a green hilt and a hexagonal guard, his hand instinctively closed around it, 'Kyōka Suigetsu' he heard the name in his head. "Hmm, Mirror Flower Water Moon, a fitting name for a blade built upon illusions." Naruto said as he held the blade in front of him.

"You should leave now Naruto, you've been unconscious for four hours."

"Very well Hōgyoku-san I will see you later then."

And with that Naruto left his mindscape. Opening his eyes he looked around and saw no exit, so he decided to make one using his newly acquired skills, he pointed at the ceiling and started chanting

_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31 Shakkahō _

"_A_ large ball of red flame collected in Naruto's hand before he fired it and created a massive hole in the ceiling. Naruto waited for the rubble to stop falling before he jumped out of the hole. Looking around Naruto saw that he was in the middle of the forest of Death with no indication of an exit. Naruto started chanting again while drawing a symbol in the dirt

_"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudō #58. Kakushitsuijaku." _

_Focusing on the energy of _his sisters, Naruto found that they were three miles south of him. Naruto then used Shunpo, and found himself in the basement of his family's mansion. Naruto looked around to get his bearings.

"Impressive," he stated "with my new powers I will rise above all other shinobi and become a god!" he declared. "But first I must obtain new attire and find someone to "teach" me how to wield a sword." And with that Naruto stepped out into the streets of Konoha. He walked down the streets, watching as both civilians and ninja alike looked at him with disdain and hate in their eyes. Naruto walked further down the street until he spotted a clothing store that he knew would treat him fairly. As he opened the door the man behind the counter looked up.

"Ah, Hello Namikaze-san, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I would like some new clothes" Naruto replied.

"Of course Namikaze-san, feel free to look around." The man said.

Naruto started walking around the shop, looking for the kind of clothing that soul reapers wear; until he finally found set of black Shihakushō and hakama with a white obi to secure it. He then grabbed a white haori with the kanji for five on the back and to complete the image he bought white socks and a pair of Zōri. 'Something's missing' he thought to himself before he grabbed a pair of rectangular black glasses. He quickly changed into the outfit and secured Kyōka Suigetsu in his obi. Naruto then walked up to the clerk.

"I'm glad that you found everything to your liking Namikaze-san, that will be 300 ryo." The clerk said. Naruto nodded and paid the man before heading out to try and find the one man in the village that he knew was proficient with a sword, Hayate Gekou. As Naruto set out to find Hayate. He stopped in the middle of the street and almost face palmed himself 'why am I doing this the hard way when I have Kido?' he thought. He then entered a back alley and when he was sure no one was looking or listening, he started chanting and drew a symbol in the dirt

_"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudō #58. Kakushitsuijaku." _After casting the kido, Naruto discovered that Hayate was at training ground 5, he shunpoed until he was a short distance away and started walking towards the training ground. Hayate looked up and saw Naruto approaching.

"Hello Naruto-san, what can I do for you?" he inquired before he was launched into a coughing fit.

Naruto patiently waited for the fit to subside before he voiced his question " I was wondering if you would be able to teach me how to use my katana, Hayate-san"

"I'm not sure, I don't think I'd be a very good teacher." Hayate said.

"Oh come on Hayate-san you'd make a great teacher, besides you are the only proficient kenjutsu user in the village, will you please teach me?"

Hayate thought about it for a moment, here standing in front of him was the son of the Yondaime hokage asking to be trained as a swordsman. It was unbelievable.

"Very well Naruto-san, if you insist then I will instruct you in kenju-"Hayate broke away as he had a coughing fit.

"Thank you Hayate-san, I will see you tomorrow then" Naruto said as he walked away. 'Now I have a reason to use Kyōka Suigetsu without suspicion.' Naruto thought. 'Now all I need are two loyal henchmen, just like Gin and Tosen. As Naruto kept walking, he heard a noise that sounded like someone striking a training post repeatedly and with great force. Looking around, he realized that he was near the training grounds. Being the curious person that he is, Naruto decided to investigate, as he walked onto the training ground, he saw a boy, maybe a year older than him striking a wooden practice dummy. As he got closer he could see that the boy had the normal white-eyes of the Hyuga, he also had long brown hair. He also noticed that the boy sported the caged bird seal on his forehead and a scowl on his face. As he got closer, the boy finally noticed him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should hope you know who I am, the name is Naruto Namikaze. I heard the sound of training and decided to investigate, although I'm curious, why are you striking so hard?"

At this the boy's scowl deepened.

"I am kept from justice through fate, as a member of the branch family I must serve the main house faithfully like a dog." He said.

They treat us like dogs and give us no rights, we have no justice, and the seal allows them to Discipline us" The boy spat out venomously.

"Ahh, yes, the caged-bird seal, meant to cause pain to its wearer, what would you do if I could offer you a way to escape the seal, and give you the power to achieve your justice?" Naruto asked all the while thinking about how useful it would be to have a Hyuga loyal to him.

"Impossible, my fate is set, there is no way to change my destiny." The Hyuga said.

What is your name Hyuga?" Naruto asked

"Neji." The boy responded

"Well Neji, what I speak of is not impossible, I know of a way, so tell me, what would you do if I freed you and gave you a means to justice?"

"I would be indebted to you and would help you achieve your goal as you would help me achieve mine, however that will not happen because I am bound buy these chains of fate."

As he listened to what Neji was saying, Naruto was also conversing with the Hōgyoku. "Hōgyoku-san, would it be possible for you to remove the seal and give him all of Tosen's powers?"

"You insult me, Naruto, such a thing is trivial and can easily be accomplished, al you have to do is push your reitsu through his forehead. Be warned though, you can only do this eight times, after that you will have to make do with who and what you have."

"Thank you for informing me Hōgyoku-san, especially the limit, it is useful to know that I will be able to change seven others after Neji."

Naruto then turned his attention back to Neji, who was still ranting about fate and destiny. Naruto slapped him across the face to shut him up before pushing reitsu through his index finger and poking Neji in the forehead with it causing a bright white light to shone through the area, and when the glow died down Neji was wearing the same garments as Naruto, except his haori had the kanji for nine, and he had an orange scarf and a pair of white sunglasses on. He also had white boots, black fingerless gloves, and the sleeves of his Shihakushō were rolled up. At his side there was a katana with an orange handle and a ring near the hilt. Neji looked around and then down at himself.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"I freed you of your burden and gave you the power to obtain your justice." Naruto calmly stated. "Look at your forehead, you will see that I speak the truth and I have freed you of your burden."

Neji looked at his reflection in the pond and gazed, awestruck as he realized that the seal was gone. He tentatively brought a shaking hand up to feel his forehead and hi hand confirmed it, the seal was gone. Neji then fell on the ground, crying in happiness before he looked up at Naruto.

"Thank you, thank you, Naruto-sama, you have freed me of my burden and have given me back my life, it is only proper that I now help you achieve your goals as you have helped me achieve mine." He said in between sobs.

"Rise Neji, for now you are to simply do as I do and grow stronger, and until I call on you again you are to simply act as you did before I freed you."

"Yes Naruto-sama" Neji said as he got up and started walking back to the Hyuga compound.

Naruto smirked as he watched Neji walk away. "One subordinate down, one to go" he said as he shunshined back home.

**XXX Time skip 2 years later XXX**

A nine year old Naruto stood panting in front of Hayate.

"Very good, Naruto, I am proud to say that there is nothing more I can teach you, from here on, you will have to teach yourself, you are a true master of the sword.

"Thank you, Hayate-sensei, it has been an honor to train with you"

"Think nothing of it nar-"Hayate was interrupted by a small fit of coughs before he continued "Think nothing of it Naruto, it was an honor to train the son of the Yondaime in Kenjutsu" he said before shunshining away.

"Alright then," Naruto said, "I guess I had better go see how Neji is coming along". He then shunpoed to the training ground where he first met Neji, there he saw the young Hyuga going through his kenjutsu stances. As Naruto approached, Neji turned to face him,

"Hello Naruto-sama" he said.

"Hello Neji, I see that you have improved greatly"

"Thank you Naruto-sama, I have been training very hard so that I might help obtain justice, and then help you with your goals."

"Since you seem so confident then why don't we have a little spar?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face

At this Neji smirked, before drawing his zanpakto, "Of course Naruto-sama, I would be honored"

Naruto just smiled at him before he drew Kyōka Suigetsu, he then pointed his right index finger at Neji "Hado no Yon: Byakurai" he said as a burst of white lighting erupted from the tip of his finger. Neji jumped out of the way before pointing his hand at Naruto "Shakkahō" was all Naruto heard before a giant orb of crimson energy was launched at him.

As the orb approached him Naruto simply put his hand out in front of him as a dull yellow disk of spinning energy appeared. "Enkōsen." He stated as his shield blocked Neji's Shakkahō. He then disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind Neji with his zanpakto already being brought down, Neji twisted around and blocked the strike at the last minute.

He then slashed horizontally at Naruto who parried the strike and then countered with a thrust. Neji deflected the thrust to the side before making an overhead slash at Naruto. Naruto leaned to the side before swing a backhand cut at Neji and grazing him across the chest. Naruto then went on a full offensive and with a quick flurry of strikes began pushing Neji back. This went on for several minutes until a burst of red smoke filled the area. Naruto then went through several hand seals before shouting out "Fuuton: Reppushou" as he thrust his palm forward causing a breeze to blow away the smoke. Although when the smoke cleared, Neji was nowhere in sight. Upon the shout of "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!" Naruto looked up just in time to see Neji point his zanpakto above his head before moving it in a semi-circle, leaving behind afterimages of the blade, he then thrust his sword forward and a hundred blades flew towards Naruto at a high speed.

Naruto started weaving between the blades, but one caught his haori and stuck him to a tree, seeing no other choice, Naruto stabbed Kyōka Suigetsu in the ground before starting more hand seals as the swords were just about to hit when Naruto opened his mouth and expelled a large amount of water while exclaiming "Suiton: Suijinheki" the swords hit the wall of water and lodged into it. Seeing this, Neji charged towards Naruto with Suzumushi, intending to end the spar.

Seeing Neji charging towards him, Naruto charged forwards and kicked Neji's hand, causing Suzumushi to fly across the field. Neji then jumped back and performed several hand seals before bringing his hands to his mouth and shouting "Katon: Karyu Endan" as a large flame shaped liked a dragon headed towards Naruto who then performed his own set of hand seals before slamming his hands on the ground while crying out "Doton: Doryūheki" as a giant wall made of earth rose to protect him.

Neji then ran forward and began engaging Naruto in taijutsu using his family's jyuken style to try and block Naruto's tenketsu. However Naruto was not about to be defeated so easily. He fell into a defensive stance and began attacking Neji. This wore on for several minutes as they moved cross the field, with Neji never realizing that they were approaching where Naruto had left Kyōka Suigetsu. Naruto then used Shunpo to disappear from Neji's sight. In desperation, Neji turned around, only to find Naruto holding Kyōka Suigetsu to his neck. Neji slowly lowered his head.

"I give" he said, "You win Naruto-sama." Upon hearing those words, Naruto smirked and then lifted Neji up. However, just as he was about to speak, he heard clapping. Startled, both Naruto and Neji turned to see Itachi Uchiha, the youngest member of Konoha's ANBU.

"Very impressive you two." He stated

"Thank you Itachi-san," Naruto stated, "But what were you doing watching us?" he asked.

"I was on my way to file some reports when I heard the saw you two sparring so I decided to watch, I'm glad I did" he stated in a monotone, "Now if you'll excuse me." He said before shunshining away.

Naruto smirked, everything was going according to plan, all he needed now was another loyal subordinate and a few more years to build up a bond of trust. He then shunpoed back home. As he was outside the door, he heard the laughter of his godfather Jiraiya, and grit his teeth in anger at how they all abandoned him before putting on a (fake) smile and opening the door, as he walked in he noticed that everybody turned to stare at him, The first person was about 5' 9" and had spiky blond hair, he wore the standard jonin uniform with a white overcoat with the kanji for Fourth hokage on the back over it. He was Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, to his right was a woman who was about 5' 4" with long red hair, and she wore the standard jonin uniform with a katana strapped across her back. She was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. Next to her were two girls the one on the right was about 4' 6" and had 3 whisker marks on her cheeks, and long red hair and blue eyes. She was Naruko Namikaze, Naruto's sister, next to her was his other sister Natsumi, and she stood at about 4' 7" and had amethyst eyes and blonde hair. Both girls were wearing red battle kimonos with shorts underneath. To Natsumi's right was a man who was about 5'9", he had gravity-defying silver hair wore the standard jonin uniform with a facemask, and his htiate covering his left eye. He was Kakashi Hatake, student of Naruto's father. Standing to left of Kakashi, leaning against the wall was a man who stood at 6'2" he had long, spiky white hair, and was wearing a mesh shirt under a green kimono with matching pants, over that, he wore a red cloak with yellow circles on the shoulders, he also wore geta instead of the normal sandals. He was none other than the Gama sannin, Jiraiya. Standing next to him was his teammate Tsunade. She stood at 5' 3" and had blonde hair tied back into twin ponytails. She wore a grey kimono blouse with no sleeves and matching pants, with a blue obi to secure it, and a green robe with the kanji for "gamble" on the back.

The others in turn, could only stare at Naruto, Minato saw his new look and started thinking, 'When did Naruto get a sword or even learn how to use it for that matter? And when in kami's name did he get glasses?'

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked, bringing the others out of their thoughts.

"Of course not Naruto, we were just talking, why don't you come and join us?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, come join us Ani, uncle Kakashi was just telling a really funny story." Natsumi said

"I would love to Imōto, but I'm very tired, I think I'm going to go to bed, goodnight everyone." Naruto said before bowing and heading up to his room.

XXX The Next Day XXX

Minato was in his office doing paperwork, fervently trying to get it done so that he could train his daughters more, after all the academy started next week. He was flying through his paperwork, barely glancing at its content before he finally signed the last sheet and Hiraishined home. If he had bothered to pay attention, then he might have noticed what that last paper he signed had been

_I Itachi Uchiha, ANBU Captain, do hereby nominate both Namikaze Naruto, and Neji Hyuga for the position of ANBU and to be placed under my command. Both have shown the necessary skills required and are talented shinobi. All that remains is the consent of the Hokage. Please sign the form below if you give your consent, if not then please return this petition to Itachi Uchiha at the ANBU Headquarters._

_-Itachi Uchiha-_

XXX The next day XXX

Naruto had just gotten dressed and was about to go out for training when he heard a knock on the door, curious as to who it was, he went and opened the door to find Itachi Uchiha.

"Good morning, Itachi-sama, what can I do for you today?"

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, I've come to pick you up for your first day of training." He said.

"Training? Training for what?" Naruto asked confused. He didn't remember asking Itachi for any special training or anything.

Wordlessly, Itachi showed him a slip of paper.

_I do hereby grant permission for Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuga to join Anbu under the direct command of Itachi Uchiha._

_-Minato Namikaze-_

Wordlessly, Naruto handed back the paper before closing and locking the door behind him. "Come now Naruto-kun, we still have to pick up Neji-kun" Itachi said as he walked away. They then went to the Hyuga compound where Neji went through the same shock that Naruto did.

"Come along you two, I don't have all day" Itachi stated as he led them to the ANBU headquarters and began their basic training.

XXX 1 week later, 1st day of the academy XXX

"Come on, girls, you don't want to be late, do you?" Minato asked as he and Kushina led Naruko and Kushina to the academy.

"But Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naruto-Ani isn't here." Natsumi complained.

"Don't worry Natsumi, I'm sure he just decided to arrive early." Kushina said before both Minato and Kushina shunshined away.

"Come on Natsumi, let's go, or we'll be late to class!" Naruko shouted as she ran towards their classroom.

Both girls entered and found seats in the front; they were then swarmed by a horde of fan boys until they were saved by the bell.

A Chunin walked in then he wore the standard uniform and had brown hair tied back in a spiky ponytail, he also had a long scar across the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat to try and gain the students attention, but they just kept talking, he tried a little louder, but they still kept talking, finally, he took a deep breath as he prepared to use a technique that all academy instructors seem to know. He then took another deep breath as he used his famed "demon-head Jutsu" "SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" he shouted. Instantly all of the kids quieted and turned to face him.

"Alright, welcome to the academy, I will be your instructor for the next three years, my name is Iruka Umino. Now when I call your name I want you to say here. Ok, Shino Aburame?"

"Here" a boy with sunglasses and a long trench coat said in a monotone

"Chouji Akamichi?"

"Here" A rather chubby boy who was eating some chips said cheerfully.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here" A girl with pink hair said cheerfully as she stared at sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuga?"

"H-h-here" an indigo haired girl stuttered out shyly.

"Kiba Inuzaka?"

"Here" an animalistic boy shouted out.

"Naruko Namikaze?"

"Here" she said tiredly.

"Naruto Namikaze?"

Silence met him. "Naruto Namikaze? He asked again. When there was no answer he looked up and saw that no one was answering him. "sigh, I guess he's not here then."

"Natsumi Namikaze?"

"Here" she said worriedly as she was wondering why her aniki didn't show up.

"Shikamaru, Nara?"

"Here" a boy with a pineapple ponytail said lazily before going back to sleep.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here" he grunted out before he turned back to staring out the window.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here" she said before she too, turned to stare at Sasuke.

Iruka finished his role call and sighed, today was going to be a long day.

XXX Later that day XXX

Naruko and Natsumi were walking home from the academy talking about why their aniki didn't show.

"Do you think it's because he doesn't want to be a Ninja?" Natsumi asked

"Nah, I bet he was just too lazy to show up, besides, nothing he learns will make him better than us." Naruko said arrogantly. As they walked into their house, Minato and Kushina were there to greet them.

"Hello girls, did you and your brother have fun in class today?" Kushina asked.

Hearing this, Naruko frowned. "Aniki wasn't at school today" she said

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, "It's a requirement for him to go to the academy."

"Yeah, well the loser wasn't there" Naruko said before she headed off to their room.

"Are you sure he wasn't there, Natsumi?" Kushina asked her daughter

"Hai, Kaa-san, Aniki wasn't at the academy." Kushina then turned to Minato.

"Minato dear, why don't you go look in his room and see if he's there." She said.

"Sure" Minato said as he walked up the stairs towards Naruto's room, once he got there, he was about to go in when he realized that he had never been in, much less seen his sons room. With that in mind he opened the door and walked in, everything seemed normal, there was a bookshelf with children's books next to a writing desk, the bed was pushed up against the wall under the window and there were posters of famous shinobi on the walls. He walked in further and noticed that there was a sheet of paper lying on the desk, he picked it up and saw that it was a note addressed to him.

_Dear Yondaime-sama, I have taken Naruto on a training mission for a few weeks, seeing as he has yet to meet standards, he will be fine, and will return soon._

_ -Itachi Uchiha-_

Minato took the note and headed downstairs, oh was Kushina going to give him hell for this.

XXX 2 weeks later, Konohagakure, council chambers XXX

Minato sighed as he sat down in his chair, he had no idea, why the council had called for a meeting. As he sat down the council quieted.

"Alright," Minato said, "Please explain to me why you have called this meeting"

Shikaku Nara spoke up "Hokage-sama, we have called this meeting to determine if certain rumors pertaining your son are true"

"Oh? And what rumors are you talking about?" Minato asked.

"The rumors that your son has been enlisted in ANBU" Koharu stated.

"I can assure you, Koharu-san, that my son is not enlisted in ANBU, he is only an academy student." Minato said.

"What if we could show you proof?" Homura said.

"Then by all means go ahead, but I assure you that there is none" Minato said. Homura then passed him a piece of paper. "What is this?" He asked.

"That is a document signed by you stating that you son and Neji Hyuga have your permission to join ANBU, go ahead read it." Koharu said.

"I do hereby grant permission for Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuga to join Anbu under the direct command of Itachi Uchiha. Signed, Minato Namikaze" Minato said. "This is preposterous, this is obviously a fake, I would never give my permission for such a thing!" Minato yelled.

"Perhaps you need a bit more proof then," Danzo said. " Uchiha-san, you and your team may come in now" as Danzo finished speaking the door opened and in walked Itachi uchiha dressed in standard Anbu gear with a white haori with the kanji for 1 on the back and a weasel mask. Next to him behind him were 2 Anbu with standard uniforms, except one was wearing a haori with the Kanji for 5 on it and had a fox mask, and the other wore a haori with the kanji for 9 on it and wore a mole mask. "You may remove your masks now" Danzo said. The three reached up and removed their masks and the council could only stare at the unmasked faces of Neji Hyuga and Naruto Namikaze. Most of the council gasped while Minato was just staring at his son and wondering if he had really signed the paper. Naruto was in Anbu now and whether he liked it or not, he had no say in the matter. Danzo on the other hand was scheming 'This is perfect' he thought 'Now all I have to do is slip a member of root on to the team and have them convince those two to join, hmm, who to send, ahh, I know, Sai will be perfect'

"Thank you Itachi-san, your team will receive its third member after the meeting, until then you are dismissed." Danzo said.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." Itachi said as he led Neji and Naruto out of the room. The council erupted into chaos, half of them were saying that they should pull the boys out of Anbu while the other half demanded that Naruko and Natsumi be immediately enlisted, yet all Minato could do was stare. 'Did I really let those two boys enter Anbu, without any formal training? I am a horrible Hokage, not only that but I'm a horrible father.' The sound of Jiraiya Kicking the wall broke Minato out of his thoughts. He looked around the room.

"Silence!" he shouted. "First off, those two being placed in Anbu was a mistake, however they have signed the contract and there is nothing I can do until they expire. And I most definitely will NOT be placing Naruko and Natsumi in Anbu." He said. "Is that all?" he asked. As he looked around the room he was met with silence. "Very well then, you are all dismissed." Minato said before using the Hiraishin to leave, oh was he going to get it from Kushina.

Danzo watched as everyone left the room, "Sai" he called out, and an Anbu appeared before him, however this one was different, his mask was shaped like a snake, he wore a purple top that cut off at his mid-riff and carried a scroll and brush on his belt. On his back he sported a tip less tanto. "You will join team Itachi and report everything back to me; I especially wish to know if I will be able to turn the Namikaze to my cause" he said.

"Hai Danzo-sama. And if he is unable to be turned to your side?"

"Then you must convince him through any means necessary" Danzo said.

"I understand" the Root operative replied.

"Itachi!" Danzo called out, "Come and meet your third team member"

Itachi and his team walked back in. Itachi took one look at the operative before leaving saying, "Team training is starts at 5 tomorrow morning, don't be late. Dismissed." He said as he walked away. As soon as Neji heard that he immediately shunshined away. Naruto however stayed behind.

"Is there a reason as to why you haven't left yet, Namikaze-san?" Danzo asked

Naruto simply smiled and drew his blade; he then kicked the masked Anbu in the side of the head before saying "kudakero Kyōka Suigetsu " stopping Danzo from lunging at him with the blade hidden in his cane. Naruto then pointed at the Root operative and six beams of yellow light shot out and trapped the operative as he said ""Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" He then turned his attention back to Danzo, who was just standing there. "Now Danzo, you are under my control, you will tell me everything that happens during these council meetings, you will tell your root members to obey every order I give, and you will tell me where Orochimaru is.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Danzo said before he wrote down the information on a scroll before handing it to Naruto.

Naruto then turned to the root operative and removed his mask; he was met by a young face with short black hair and a smile so wide that his eyes were closed. "You see the power I possess" he said "I was able to make your master submit and now I can achieve my dreams and be free, I offer you this same power, all you have to do is swear loyalty to me." The root member just kept smiling "I'll even give you back your emotions and free you of that seal" Naruto said. At this the root member snapped open his eyes and stared at Naruto, trying to see if he was lying.

"Very well, Naruto-sama, I swear that I will follow you and only you" the man said. Hearing this, Naruto smirked before pushing reitsu to his finger, before poking the man in the head with it. Just like before, a blinding white light covered the area and when it died down the man's appearance had changed. His hair now had a slight tint of silver in it; he was dressed in the same clothes as Naruto except that his haori was sleeveless and had the kanji for 3 on the back. The tanto on his back had changed into a wakizashi. Panting, the root operative stood up and looked at his tongue in a mirror, only to find that the seals had been removed. He then looks at the smiling Naruto and bows. "Thank you Naruto-sama, with this power I can be free, and find my older brother."

Naruto simply kept on smiling as he turned around and started walking away, as he did; he made a gesture for the man to follow. As they were walking Naruto turned to look at the man. "So tell me," he began, "What is the name of my newest subordinate?" he asked.

The man looked at him before he smiled so widely that his eyes became slits "My name is Sai, Naruto-sama." He said

"Then come Sai, It is time for me to teach you how to use your new powers." And with that, both men shunshined away.

Whew, I'm finally done, sorry it took so long, but I procrastinated and had a serious sense of writers block. But I finally finished. This is the most I've ever written. I'm so proud of myself ^_^

Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Your reviews are always appreciated.

On another note, I am in need of a new beta reader, if anyone of you would like to beta this story then please pm me.


	4. Deception

_Deception may be found everywhere, and as ninjas we see it every day, However if one were to simply open their eyes and observe carefully, they would see that the roots of all deception lie at home. For it is where we are at the most ease that we feel the need to overlook the most important things no matter how small they seem. For these very things are the root of our problems, they slowly blinds us all to the bigger picture, the grand conception, and in doing so opens us to heartbreak and sorrow. I find it safe to say that deception would not exist in this world at all so long as we all just opened our eyes and stopped our everyday tasks to take a moment and think about what truly causes our pain. Is it the act of a breaking bond? The death of a friend? The destruction of a home? All are tragic, yet none compare to the pain that can be felt when one is betrayed, the pain of an iron wedge being driven through your heart, yet even this is dwarfed by the betrayal of family, for when that wedge starts burning it does not just separate the betrayer from the others. It will tear a family apart slowly as they grieve and fight, an act that is as cruel as can be. Yet none of this can compare to the sight of their faces as they are betrayed, nothing compares to the joy I feel now as I watch you stand there shocked. Yes, this is true satisfaction._

_-Naruto Namikaze- Anbu Captain_

I bet you all were hoping that this was chapter four right? Well It's not. Obviously you have to wait a little longer but I hope you enjoyed my little teaser.


	5. AN i have broken my promise

It has come to my attention that I have no idea where I was going with the story here. I can't even think of how I want it work out, it's not the best way to end my first stories but both of my stories are being put up for adoption as much as it pains me. I did not think them through and updating a story that I have no plan for takes forever and leaves everyone unsatisfied. I have found inspiration to write again however, and with a few stories I already have a good portion of planned out, I will be posting again. For those of you who enjoyed my work I apologize, hopefully if you liked it you will like my future stories, likewise, if you really enjoyed it then feel free to adopt it, if you're interested then pm me. Again I'm terribly sorry but I really didn't think this through and I have learned my mistake. Thank you.


End file.
